The invention relates to a wheel guide arrangement for a steered motor vehicle wheel, having wheel support arms and an axle stub including a reception structure for rotatably supporting the wheel and connecting structures for mounting ball bearing joints to which the support arms are connected.
A wheel guide arrangement of this type is known from DE 42 07 856 A1. This arrangement includes a wheel suspension for steerable motor vehicle wheels, wherein lower transverse support arms are connected to a wheel carrier via ball joints which are arranged at approximately the same level.
DE 42 42 815 A1 discloses a vehicle suspension in which a lower tranverse arm and a lower longitudinal arm are connected to a wheel carrier in an articulated manner each in a connection area. Also, in this instance, the connection areas are arranged in the same horizontal plane.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a wheel support arrangement requiring a relatively low steering force.